Ireth Dacre (Lossëhelin)
Appearance A tall and medium wood elf with warm green eyes and long blonde hair that reaches to her lower back with some braids in her hair, two on each side of her ear and a large braid on the back of her head. Her skin has a tan or dark copper tone to it as if she has been out in the sun all day. She has a scar under her left collar bone to show that she fought against something from the past. Ireth's body built is almost similar to a farmer's body structure. She wears a light outfit that helps her move around through the trees and wears leather armor on her chest to protect herself from firing arrows to the enemy. Ireth wears leather bracers with some bones of a wolf and some teeth to keep the bracers tight on her wrists. Ireth also has a necklace with the symbol of the her deity Chauntea along with some wooden beads and bear claws. Personality Ireth is a kind and caring elf with a warm heart and is willing to help out those around her. She is also fierce when it comes to combat and will stop at nothing until things have been brought back in balance of nature. Not only Ireth is a social person, she is very wary on who to trust if they respect the balance of nature. Ireth is very kind with children and has a love for bears. Backstory Ireth Lossëhelin grew up close to the city of Segrot in Alitherya and helps out her family with the farming and taking care of the animals within the Farrel forest. Her mother, whom is named Marwen Lossëhelin is a druid of the forest and her father, Tather Lossëhelin, is a druid of the mountain. Ireth also has an older brother named Alwin Lossëhelin who is also a druid of the moon and is part of the city guards in Segrot. Ireth considered herself to be from a long line of druid family as they each have their own task to watch over and keep the balance of nature. For Ireth's job, she watches over the life and always has to make sure that everyone follows the laws of nature and to maintain the balance from it. Ireth also has to go full on combat against those who failed to understand the balance of nature, especially the were-creatures. One day there was a group or a herd of were-creatures and there was a small bundle of kids that was trapped by the were-creatures with no where to run until Ireth pounces in and protects the kids from the were-creature. She fought hard but was about to be taken down by it until a cave bear jumps out from the foliage and kills off the were-creature and protects Ireth from a certain death. Ireth takes this protection from the cave bear as a blessing from the deity she follows and uses the bears might, strength and protection throughout her services as a druid. Arriving to Penrith While the people from Segrot considered Ireth to be a folk hero, most of the druids including her parents mentioned about a certain place called the Emerald Enclave that is over in Penrith. Ireth's parents thought that it was a good idea to send Ireth out on a pilgrimage to the Enclave not only to visit but also to represent as one of the druids in Alithrya. They also know that it was time for Ireth to travel the world and to learn the first hand in the ways of natural world from her own life experiences, and find her place amongst the vast world. War of EZora TBA Age of Heroes Years 1-5 Year 1 Ireth stayed in Penrith for a few months to heal the land and teaches Joshua some gardening tips in the process. James mostly watches this as Ireth and Joshua interacts with one another. As soon as the months gone by, James and Joshua booked their tours on dates and the cities they will go to. Ireth also joins with them with their travels with her possibilities helping out with nature. The first place they go to is in Quelleraan where they started their tour. Ireth enjoys their music as she watches them play. After staying a few days in Quelleraan, they traveled towards the east to the other cities that allowed the Dacre brothers to perform in. Most of the time on their trips, Ireth helps out small certain tasks as in talking to animals and helping the harvest. Ireth decided to send a letter to her family, letting them know on what has happened and that she is dating a bard. Year 2 At the day of Fal’s and Sunny’s wedding, Ireth, Joshlynn and James head to the wedding ceremony to celebrate the reunion of the two lovers. Ireth enjoyed the time at the wedding with Joshlynn and the other friends that were also adventurers. They had a fun time at the wedding and stayed in a nearby inn where Ireth received a message from her family to come back home. They wanted Ireth to come back home and wanted to speak with Joshua. Ireth tells the news to Joshlynn and James and packs up their stuff to take a trip through the teleportation circle to go to Segrot, Alithrya. Upon arriving to the city, Ireth’s older brother Alwin Lossëhelin meets up with them and is confused on why Ireth’s boyfriend is currently a girl. Ireth explains the situations to Alwin as they walked out of the city. As they approached Ireth’s old home, all the family greeted her and her friendly bears welcomed her back as well. Ireth’s family is confused on why she fell in love with a bard where she grew up in a family that is a long line of druids. Myrill calls Ireth in to ask her certain questions about the relationship with the bard. Ireth answered the questioned with honesty. Myrill gives her some jobs then summons Joshlynn in to ask him questions. Most of them are questions on what Joshlynn would do if he had a choice to become a druid. If not Joshlynn have to follow the laws in the Lossëhelin clan if Joshlynn choose to married Ireth. Myrill let Joshlynn to decide and lets him out on his way. Ireth shows Joshlynn and James around her home and lets them help out around the forest. Year 3 After spending time with her family and finished working around the forest and enjoying some music that the Dacre brothers performed for them, Ireth went to Myrill and told him that she was ready to move on now. Myrill told her that he would decide if he was ready to let her go out once his decision was made. Myrill then calls over Joshua to get his answer before Myrill can decide on some things. Once Joshua gives his answer to Myrill, Myrill make decisions for the two lovers to stay together and head back to Laikka to meet up with some druids and continue the brother Dacre tour. Ireth agrees to this and gets ready to head out with the group. They head to the city to take the teleportation circle to go to the nearby the cities of sevenroots forest. The Dacre brothers begin to perform as Ireth tries to look for the small group of druids that Myrill mention. As the group finished touring around the cities in sevenroots forest then heads towards Vosaithiza fields where they met the druids that Myrill asked for Ireth to meet up. Their names were Tolbert Grizzlyarm (male half-elf druid), Nova Winterbash (female gnome druid), and Owen Starshade (male human druid). They agreed to travel with Ireth and the Dacre brothers to certain cities for performances and as for Ireth’s sake to watch over the forest and protect it from certain troubles like forest fires or animals running loose causing trouble. Year 4 The party heads towards the cities in the bumbling bramblewood and the falcon’s pass for more performances and give them time to bond with each other especially with Nova and James where they enjoy some time drinking together and Owen spent some time with Ireth where they chatted about stories with certain animals that they like. One night when Ireth is doing her night shift, Owen heads over to her and presents her a gift. He made a wooden ring with some bears carved on it and is tied to a leather band. Owen told her that it was a small token of them being friends and he enjoyed spending some time listening to Ireth telling stories about bears. Ireth asked if he was telling the truth about them just being friends when she is currently dating. Owen explains that he did have some feelings for her but felt some pain when he realized that Ireth is with someone else, but after some time Owen was willing to accept it as it is. So instead of giving her a real ring, he made her one just to show proof of their friendship. Ireth accepts his gift and puts it on around her neck; their friendship grew a bit closer than before until Ireth sent him to bed. … As the group approaches the fields of Chauntea for the next performance, Nova’s summoned animal came to report that a small group of raiders are planning to raid a nearby small town. Nova looks to the group and explained what happened until Ireth’s summoned animal comes back and reports the same thing to her but with possible number of raiders. Ireth nods then begin to make a plan with the group. As they all come into an agreement, another summoned animal which was Joshlynn’s snakes letting her and the group know that the raiders are moving. The group moves out to stop the raiders. It was a long fought battle but in the end, the group lost a friend. Owen died protecting Ireth and this shocked not only Ireth but the whole group that he he took his life for her. Ireth wanted to bury Owen before they leave to the cities in the field Chauntea. Joshlynn holds Ireth as Ireth mourns for Owen’s death and did not want to listen to the Dacre brother’s performance. Neither Ireth’s friends nor the druid friends would forget Owen’s sacrifice to help the group move on. Year 5 Near one of the cities in the gray mouse woods, Ireth was sitting on one of tree branches looking out over the woods and is holding the wooden ring that Owen gave her. All because of him, Ireth was able to move on again in life with all of the other sacrifices that had happened before. Ireth looks out over at the horizon and think of all of the adventures that happened before she and Joshlynn with James started this journey together. The next day, Joshlynn and James told Ireth that they are heading back to ezora to perform at the elegant star in Penrith due to their popularity from the tour in Laikka. Ireth is happy for them both and all three of them decided to head back to Penrith to find all the old friendly faces. Ireth said her goodbyes to her druid friends and told them to let Myrill know that they met and did some jobs to protect the nature in Laikka. Ireth, Joshlynn and James heads back towards Ezora to open their books to the adventure again. Category:Player Character